Republic class aircraft carrier
The Republic-class aircraft carriers are a class of supercarrier for the Republic Navy, intended to eventually replace the current ''Odyssey''-class carriers. The new vessels will use a hull design very similar to the Odyssey carriers in appearance, but many aspects of the design will be very different, implementing new technologies developed since the initial design of the previous class (such as the EMALS), as well as other design features intended to improve efficiency and running costs, including a reduced crew requirement. The first hull of the line will be named RNJS Republic, and will have the hull number CVN-12. Features Carriers of the Republic class will incorporate design features including: *Advanced arresting gear. *Automation, which reduces crew requirements by several hundred from the Nimitz class carrier. *The updated RIM-162 Evolved Sea Sparrow missile system. *An Electromagnetic Aircraft Launch System (EMALS) in place of traditional steam catapults for launching aircraft. *A new nuclear reactor design for greater power generation. *Stealthier features to help reduce radar profile. The Navy believes that with the addition of the most modern equipment and extensive use of automation, it will be able to reduce the crew requirement and the total cost of future aircraft carriers. The primary recognition feature compared to earlier supercarriers will be the more aft location of the navigation "island." The relocation of the "island" will enable the carrier to sustain 140–160 sorties per day with a surge capability of 220 sorties. Construction Construction began on components of CVN-12 in the spring of 2007, and is planned to finish in 2013. In 2005, it was estimated to cost at least $8 billion excluding the $5 billion spent on research and development (though that was not expected to be representative of the cost of future members of the class). A 2009 report said that the Republic would cost $14 billion including research and development, and the actual cost of the carrier itself would be $9 billion. A total of four carriers have been authorized for construction, but if the Odyssey-class carriers and the RJNS Fox were to be replaced on a one-for-one basis, eleven carriers would be required over the life of the program. However, the last Odyssey-class aircraft carrier is not scheduled to be decommissioned until 2048. In a speech on 6 April 2009, it was announced that the Navy Aircraft Carrier program would shift to a four-year building program so as to place it on a "more fiscally sustainable path". Such a measure would result in 12 carriers by 2040. During a speech on 17 June 2012 it was announced that the first new carrier would be placed into service a head of an original target date for completion by three years. Naming No naming convention has been set for the Republic-class carriers as of yet. There was a movement by the RJNS Fox Carrier Veterans' Association to have CVN-12 named after the Fox rather than Republic. Eventually, CVN-14 was named ''Fox''. On 27 May 2011, the Department of Defense announced the name of CVN-13 would be [[RJNS Galaxy (CVN-13)|RJNS Galaxy]]. Ships in class There are expected to be ten ships of this class. To date, seven have been announced: *RJNS Republic (CVN-12), (2012) – Scheduled to replace RJNS Fox (CVN-1). *RJNS Galaxy (CVN-13), (2014) – Scheduled to replace RJNS Ford (CVA-122). *RJNS Fox (CVN-14), (2015)– Scheduled to replace RJNS Flight (CVA-123). *RJNS Odyssey (CVN-15), (2016)- Scheduled to replace the RJNS Odyssey (CVA-121). *RJNS Iron (CVN-16), (2017)- Scheduled to replace the RJNS Mark T. Hammend (CVA-120) *[[RJNS Ford (CVN-17), (2017)- Scgeduled to replace the * Category:Aircraft Carrier Class